shrek an sonic 4ever after
by randomllamaofdoom
Summary: experiunse da romanc e of a life time! shrek/sonic
1. chapter 1- wat r u doin in my swomp

once up on a tim their lived a sexi oger called shrek. he Lived in, a swomp in da middel of nowher. 1 day he wok up in da mornig wen he herd lotz of noise cumming from outside. He went ouriside an saw a blu heghog ru nning a round in circels. 'WAT R YU DOING IN MY SWOMP'' he shoted loudlie/. it Waz so loud dat al da treez a round is hose fel doawn. "hullo sexi mi, nam iz sonic da heghog an i jus wan ted 2 sY i luv u' ' shrek bloshed an sed 'rlly?' an sonic sed 'rlly rlly' an thay desicded 2 go on a d8 2gether

a/n: do u guyz lik it so far? keep reding 4 mor upd8z!


	2. chapter 2- a romuntic d8

sonic an Shrek wrnt 2 mcdunolds 4 ther 1st romantic d8; wen they where in da line weighting for ther turn 2 order, sonicz arc enemi, dr egmon apered an pushed in frunt of dem in da line! 'dsts no fair!'' sed sonic 'shat up stuped heghog'' ''wel dats not vry nice' sed shrek angrili. shrek waz so sexi wen he got angri. shrek ran over 2 da tabelz wher ppl wer eatin ther mcdunols an stol a union from a buger getin eatin by donke. he run back 2 da line an sed 2 dr egmon "ogerz hav layerz. unions hav layerz. ogerz r like unionz' an he thru it in dr egmonz face. 'dis is da part wher u run awai'' shrek sed connfidnyly. dr egmon stated 2 cry an ran away. ''an stay oot!' shrek shoted. sonic blashed at shreks braviary. wen thay got 2 da frunt of da line shrek orderd a duble cheezbuger wit extra fryz an kuchep an a cock cola. thay shard da food whil gayzin (LOLOL git it? cuz ther gay) in2 each otherz eyez romunticalli. it wuz da bes knight everrrr.

a/n: thx 4 readin ma newest capter¬! plz rite reviewz an tel me how god it iz! XDDD


	3. chapter 3- starz in da knight ski

afta ther romuntic d8 mcdonulds shrek an sonic went bac 2 shrekz hose in da swomp in da middel of nowere. thay sat on da grind an lucked up da starz. shrek pinted up da star constilashuns an sed '" datz throbac, da onli oger 2 ever spit over 3 whet felds " shrek waz so fasinaytin sumtims. "woww shrek u shur no a lot abot starz' sonic sed 'aye " shrek repelled . after a few hores thay desided 2 cal it a knight; "gud knight" sed sonic "gud knight' sed shrek an sonic run bac home an shrek went bac inside is hose.

a/n: plz review! XDDD !


	4. chapter 4- luv song

da next Day shrek wok up becuz he herd a strang noize cumming from outsid agen. he get up an went Outsid an saw sonic an tallz an nickelz singin al star by smash moth; shrek cryed a lot. it woz da mos romuntic thing any1 had ever dun 4 him. shrek run an pickd up sonic an spin him a round in da air. "uve had a lot of tim 2 plan dis havnt, u' shrek assed 'yes shrek i hav lube vry long tim" sonic repelled, 'aw' sed tallz an nickelz. shrek an sonic wher da cutest cupple any1 had ever sin be4. tallz an nickelz had 2 leaf 2 find a kaoz emerold an left sonic an shrek by themselfs. 'letz go 4 a wolk" sed sonic an thay wemnt 4 a wo,k.

a/n: armnt thay da moist adoraball couuple ever! XDD plz review 2 tel me how mush u luved it!


	5. chapter 5- donke reveng

shrek an Sonic wher on there romuntic wolk threw da forst an thay wher holdin hans (cute, write!2) wen sundnely, donke jump out of a nerdby tree an landd in frunt off them. he waz holdin a ak47 an lucked scari. "donke!' shrek stoted. sonic waz scerd. 'wat do u wont?!" sonic assed scerdli. 'im, hear 4 my reveng!" donke sed "u stol ma union an u wil pay da pris!" donke stated shuting is ak47 evrywher. 'let i go, domnke" shrek sed conflydennyl. 'no" donke sed. sonic waz so scred. shrek Ran sexilki to words donke butt donke shut him in da hed an is hed expoodled. "ow' shrek scremd an fel down. he. waz. DAD! 'mwa ho ho' donkle laffed an wolked awai. sonic cred a lot. da lube of is lif e waz dad, he new he wud neva be happi agen,

a/n: i cred a lot righting dis capter, is da sadist thig i hav EVA wroten! :'(((( plz recview an im sori if i mad u cri! da stori is no ova tho, so rember 2 cari onn reding wen i upd8


	6. chapter 6- lube iz inn da air

sonic waz in is hose at knight cring becuz e missled shrek. he missled shreks smil, is sole an is booty. he new he wud neva b happy agen eva. suddennyly, he herd a noize cumming frum outsid. he went out sid an shrek waz stadning ther. sonic ran an huged shrek. 'i missled u so mutch!1" he sed emusionly 'butt i thot u wher dad?" shrek expland dat he waz a gust, butt a speshil gust becuz e waz achully a live. sonic waz so hapi dat shrek waz bac dat he got an big Ericsson. "les hav s*x!' sonic sed an shrek "yes' shrek reppled. shrek put is pengis in sonicz as an did a ejackulasion. "bettr oot than in i alwyz sai" shrek sed sexili.

a/n: omg shrekz bac yaaaaay!1! XDD did u lik da s*x seen? ther da thing im bist at righting. plz review an am sori if i mad u do a ejaculasion al ova ur compoter!


	7. chapter 7- a vry importante queston

s=onic An shrek wher layin in bed afta a knight of lots off s*x wen, sonic assed shrek a vry importante queston. he neelt down on 1 nee an sed 'shrek, will u mery me' an gave im a union ring. shrek lubed unionz. shrek startd to cri frum hapenis an sed 'yes' an eat da union ring an kised sonic an thay wher so happi they got a ejakulasions so thay had s*x agen.

a/n: omg rite?!1 XDD *squealz* plz review XD


	8. chapter 8- da weddong

shrek An s0nic wher havin ther weddong mcdonwulds wiv shidow az da preest an lotz of ppl in da audienc ., 'i know prononse u husbang an husbang" sed shidow 'yay' sed evry1 an shrek an sonic kised ich otha sexili an went 2 da afta weddong parti/. da parti shrek ad a surpris presint 4 sonic. shrek got nekid an jamped up on a reckin bal an stated singin reckin bal bi milli sirius but he changd da wordz 2 shrekin bal. it waz rlly sexi. sonic did a ejackaulasion al ova da weddong cak butt it waz okai becuz every1 thot it waz iceing. wen sonic an shrek cat da cak, SUNDENLI... donke waz insid da cak!1 "donke! wut r u doin!? 1" shrek yelld. 'im her 4 mi reveng, i sea it dint werk proply las tim"" donkle reppled an puled oot a ak47. every1 scremed loudli. "donke am wornin u;' sed shrek bravli. donke shot shrek in da balz. 'ow" shrek scremd "grrrr" an stated cargin to wordz donke. donke shot shrek agen butt missled im an shot a windu insted. shrek grabed donke an throw im oot da brokin windu. "an stay oot!' shrek shoted. every1 cherd wiv happenis;

a/n: omg! XDD shrek iz sooo brav rite?! plz review! XD


End file.
